


Falling for your smile

by Alannahnotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannahnotfound/pseuds/Alannahnotfound
Summary: In this story I’m pretty much just testing the waters but let’s see what happensDream has a realisation.... he had fallen for George’s smile. Everything about his pale skin, his sweet voice, the way he made him laugh, it all just seemed so perfect, everything about him was just perfect.But dream didn’t know if George felt the same way or not
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m Alannah and this is my first fanfic ever I’m low-key scared so... also please be nice in the comments I know hate will obviously come but whatever

The light of dreams pc layered over his face like a mask. He was staring at George while he was streaming. After a couple minutes of admiring his lovely, beaming, happy face he had realised that he wasn’t talking to George or Sapnap. 

“Uhhh dream, you there?” Sapnap was wondering why dream wasn’t responding as he was in the call. 

“Oh..yeah, sorry, I kinda zoned out.” Dream looked back to minecraft and started running around again. 

“Yeah you weren’t responding.” George’s voice sent chills down dreams spine.

“Sorry about that..” dream answered

Dream watched sapnap and George run around George’s new house and began running around with them.

“I’m sorry guys but the stream... must come to an end.” George was the only one left still actually streaming. Sapnap ended 10 minutes after dream, which was nearly an hour ago. 

“Finally, we can have you to ourselves,” Sapnap said with a joking voice. 

Dream chuckled.

“Okay bye guys, byeee!”

And just like that the stream ended. 

“I’m impressed george.” Dream said. 

“Huh? Why? All I did was end stream.” George replied 

“Exactly. You ended without taking absolute years.”

“I don’t take years to end a stream.” George said in slight confusion.

“It took you 5 whole minutes just to say goodbye last stream.” 

“Well...whatever it’s not like it matters anyway.”  
George tried to change the subject. 

“Hey, can you guys stop acting like a married couple already?” Sapnap said jokingly. 

George and dream laughed. 

“I’m gonna go to sleep I’ve been up for hours.” Sapnap yawned. 

“Alright see ya tomorrow.” Dream waved even though neither of them could see him. 

“Bye.” George said.

They both heard a little noise indicating he had left the call. 

It was just dream and George alone, in a call together. 

“Aren’t you gonna go to sleep too?” George asked seeing as it was late. 

“Mmm probably not for a while I’m not too tired so..” dream answered. 

“Okay suits me.” George was happy he had someone to talk to.

Dream was thinking of when George was coming to Florida to see him. He was thinking about all the cool memories he would make. But while he was thinking he wasn’t talking. 

“You got something on your mind?” George asked. 

“Yeah actually.” Dream answered. 

After a couple moments of silence George decided to speak. 

“Are you gonna tell me or what?”

“Right. Sorry. I was just wondering when you would come to Florida.”

“Oh.. umm.. about that.” George sounded guilty. 

“...yeah..?” Dream answered scared of what George were to tell him.

“ I may have bought a plane ticket there.” He said quietly. 

“WHAT? REALLY?!” Dream sounded very excited. 

“Yeah” George replied happily. 

“OH MY GOD, WE ARE GONNA FINALLY MEET” dream was ecstatic. 

“I know” George said very calmly compared to dream. 

“When you coming?” Dream asked. 

“Uhh I know this is last second but.. 2 days.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah... I bought the tickets last week.” George said.

“Oh umm no need to reserve a hotel you can stay at my place, I’ve got 2 spare rooms and a double bed.” Dream added the double bed bit in case george wanted to have some company.

“Are you sure? I’ve got no problem booking a hotel.” George answered. 

“No it’s fine.” 

“I can’t wait! This is gonna be really fun” George sounded more excited now. 

“I know right! When should we tell the fans?” Dream wondered 

“Oh I was gonna keep it a secret..” George answered. 

“That’s fine we can do that.” Dream said. 

“Yeah i just don’t want the fans to expect a vlog or anything” George said guilty of lying about meeting up before.

“Yeah, I get it.” 

“I can’t wait to get there” George had never gone to America before and was really excited about seeing dream.

“I’m gonna head to sleep now if that’s okay with you.” Dream yawned. 

“Yeah that’s fine.” 

“Alright, goodnight.” Dream said 

“Night.” George answered. 

“I love you.” Dream said hoping for a similar response. 

“Just because we aren’t streaming doesn’t mean I will say it.” George said letting dream down. 

“ ugh fine, but you will say it one day” dream responded hoping for a better answer. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever” George said before leaving the call. 

Once George left the call dream got from his chair and went into the bathroom. He stared in the mirror wondering what George would think of him when they met up. I wonder what he thinks I look like. Does he even like me? Thoughts like this plagued his mind for what seemed like hours. He thought about George a lot. Like probably more than a friend should. Even more than a best friend should. He shook it off thinking nothing of it. We are just friends, right? Just friends. The thought of being just friends kind of disappointed him, he wanted to be more. When he said that he loved him he wasn’t joking he really thought of him like a.. boyfriend.. 

Boyfriend

Boyfriend 

Boyfriend 

OKAY SOMETHING DEFINITELY IS WRONG HERE! WHY AM I THINKING OF HIM AS A BOYFRIEND?!  
HE PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME THAT WAY

Dream splashed cold water on his face and stared in the mirror. He took a deep breath,switched off the light and hopped into bed. 

After a few minutes of him lying in bed he fell asleep.


	2. What was on George’s mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s POV: I don’t know when I should tell dream I bought a plane ticket to Florida it has to be soon I’ve been hiding from telling him all week and I’m going in 2 days I’ve got a bad feeling about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is pretty much George’s POV from the last chapter so you don’t actually have to read this one but it would make a bit more sense if you did so

“Dream..?” Sapnap asked

“Hello? You there dream?” George stood in front of his minecraft character waving his arms and punching him. 

“Maybe he’s afk or something” Sapnap guessed 

“Yeah probably” George agreed

George and sapnap were just running around George’s new house that he built during the last war, and after a couple of minutes of running around mindlessly, answering donations and chatting they tried getting dream back. Sapnap stood in front of his minecraft avatar.

“Uhhh dream you there?” Sapnap asked while George ran around. 

“Uhh yeah sorry I zoned out.” 

George was happy to hear his lovely voice again.   
Then dream started running around his house too.  
He didn’t want to tell dream that he was coming to Florida since Sapnap was there so he waited until they were alone. 

When George ended his stream Sapnap went to bed.

(George’s thoughts) finally I can tell dream I got tickets to Florida. I wonder what it’s like there. What’s dream gonna be like in real life? Will he act differently? What will he think of me? What does he even look like? I wonder if he’s hot? WAIT NO! That’s not right! He’s just my friend that’s all that’s all it will ever be... right? 

After a bit of silence he asked dream if he was thinking about anything in which dream replied;   
“Yeah” then didn’t say much more

“You gonna tell me or what?” George said impatiently. 

He was talking about George coming to Florida. 

(George’s thoughts) ok here is my chance.. don’t mess this up George.

“I uhh- may have bought a ticket to Florida..”  
George blurted out.

Dream seemed really excited to meet him and so was George. 

When dream left to go to bed george went into his bed as well. He thought about what Florida would be like and what dream would be like.

(George’s thoughts) Dream would be really cool I’m sure. I mean I’ve got no idea what he looks like so it’s gonna be a surprise. What will he think of me? What if he doesn’t like me in real life? What if- 

George cut himself off.

Ugh. I think about this wayyy too often  
I think about HIM way too often.   
It won’t matter anyway dream doesn’t think of me as anything else other than a friend and I am okay with that. Or at least I SHOULD be okay with that..  
You know what tomorrow I’m gonna wake up and things will be fine again I won’t be thinking about this as much... I hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh you didn’t really have to read this chapter but it would have made more sense if you did I hope you liked it sorry this was a short chapter I might post more tomorrow depending on if people like it so  
> Oh also I won’t be doing a George POV after every chapter so you won’t have to suffer by listening to the same thing twice


	3. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a wonderful yet odd dream about George but he’s not sure if he should say exactly what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got no idea if people like this yet but I like writing it so I’m going to continue

Dream opened his eyes.   
He was surrounded by darkness.  
Nobody was there.  
Just him  
Right?

“H-hello?” Dream sounded scared as he couldn’t move a muscle.

“Dream?” Came a voice

(Dreams thoughts) wait. Who is that, I know them, it’s not sapnap or any of L’manberg. Was it badboyhalo? No it’s not him either.

“Who’s there?” Dream still had no idea who the voice was.

A hooded figure walked towards him.  
He pulled down his hood to reveal George’s face.

Dream couldn’t believe he had forgotten about George. 

“George?” Dream asked puzzled   
“What are you doing here” he asked 

“Umm I’m not exactly sure..” George answered obviously having no idea where he was.

Dream looked down at his hand. His eyes widened.

“What the-“ he just stared at his hand.  
“Oh- I’m dreaming.” He had seven fingers.

“Wait how do you know that?” George asked looking over to him.

“A way you can tell if you’re dreaming is if you have an abnormal amount of fingers, it’s just a thing I read online.” Dream answered.

“Oh wow, look at you, you’re sooo smart aren’t you dream?” George said in a joking manner.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” He replied.  
“It’s kind of odd though.. I can control what I do and say.” He sounded puzzled again.

“You’re probably lucid dreaming.” George said.

“I’ve never lucid dreamt before.” Dream said truthfully. 

“You can pretty much control whatever happens.” George replied. “You could do whatever you want to me, you could control me.” George sounded like he was flirting almost. 

Dream went to cover his cheeks as he was blushing slightly but soon realised his white mask was already covering it.

Dream gave off a nervous laugh.

George didn’t laugh back.

“Why won’t you show me what you look like?”george asked out if the blue.

“I-“ he took a deep breath. “I’m scared of what you would say.” He answered truthfully.

“You could show me now. I mean it is only a dream.” George said back. 

Dream reached for the mask on his face. He hesitated a bit but he took it off.

“W-wow” George said in awe.   
“I didn’t realise you were hot.” George clasped his hands Over his mouth.   
“Shit did I really just say that?” He thought out loud.

Dream looked away blushing.

“You’re- not so bad yourself.” He said still blushing.   
“I should’ve shown you sooner. It feels odd knowing your best friend has absolutely no idea what you look like.” Dream said.

“Yeah it was odd but at least I know what you look like now.”George answered.

“Yeah I guess..” dream replied.  
“George..?” Dream sounded nervous.

“Yeah dream.” George walked closer to him which made dream even more nervous. 

“W-would you ever.. like date me or kiss-“ dream was cut off by George’s lips connected with his.

The mood instantly changed as George was holding his arms around dreams neck,kissing him.

Dream turned all different shades of pink and red.  
He wanted to do this for a while, for their lips to connect. And finally this was the time.

George pulled out of the kiss but not even seconds later dream put his arms around George’s waist and kissed him back with even more passion. He had longed for this, and now was his chance. George still had his arms around dream but they started moving around from more than just his neck. His hands moving around dreams chest and they started kissing harder. Dream was loving every bit of it, from George’s soft lips to his sweet face. Dream felt in love and for once george felt the exact same.

Until eventually dream opened his eyes for real this time. He was hugging a pillow laying on his bed.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?!” He said to himself covering his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and if so please tell me In the comments also sorry if this was kinda short


	4. Don’t question it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up and doesn’t know if he should tell George the full truth about what happened in his dream, what would he think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy it’s me again, still have no idea if anyone likes this but whatever imma keep going

“What the fuck is wrong with me?!” Dream remembered the dream he had.

Where was I? How did my mind even come up with something like that? Why did I show george my face? Why did we kiss? And why the fuck did I like it so much? Wait am I gay?

Dream was kind of in denial about his feelings for George, he really liked him but didn’t want to believe it.

Dream thought about their very intimate moment.   
The way George kissed him. The way his hands moved around his body. The way they were so passionate about it. Dream.. liked it. He liked it a lot. More than straight guy should. I mean he practically made out with his best friend in a dream. But he wished the dream was real.   
He just couldn’t stop thinking about what George said: “you can do whatever you want to me, you could control me.” The words played like a broken record in his mind. They played over and over and over again.

Dreams phone buzzed on his bed side table. He picked up his phone, it was a text from George, it read: can’t wait to see you tomorrow, we’re gonna have a blast!

Dream text him back.

Yeah can’t wait! 

He put his phone back down but moments later his phone kept buzzing  
George was calling him.  
He decided to answer.

“Hey” George’s voice made dream remember his dream. He went red but still answered.

“H-hey George!” Dream hoped george didn’t hear the break in his voice but he did.

“You okay?” George asked.

“Yeah I’m fine. I just had a weird dream that’s all.”

“What was it about?” George asked again.

Fuck, I can’t just say we made out. What do I say? Shit I’m taking too long! 

Dream started to panic.

“Ohh- uhh- it was really odd, I was in a dark room then you came and-“ dream was cut off by George.

“You never said I was in it.” George said making dream nervous.

“Oh yeah- sorry” dream gave a nervous laugh.

“Continue..” George replied. 

“Basically you came along we talked for a bit and then- uhh.. then- we kinda- may have.. kissed.” He said kissed quickly and quietly hoping George didn’t hear him properly.

“Wait. Really?” 

“Yeah...” he said fast again. 

“Oh cool.” George said.

COOL. WHAT! WHAT DOES HE MEAN COOL I JUST TOLD HIM THAT WE KISSED IN MY DREAM?! HOW IS HE NOT FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW?! 

Dream tried to change the subject as he didn’t want to talk about it for too long.

“So how’s packing going?” Dream asked.

“Oh yeah I’ve got everything ready for tomorrow. I can’t wait! It’s gonna be so fun.” George answered.  
“I hope you don’t mind me staying at your place, you might think I’m a bit of a nuisance.” He giggled 

“I don’t think your a nuisance.” Dream said.  
“And honestly I don’t mind.” He Replied truthfully.

Dream realised he had a big mess on the floor that he needed to clean up before George came to his house. 

“Hey- uhh I need to do something before you get here.” Dream didn’t want to address the mess. 

“Oh okay call me when you’re done.” George replied.

Dream hung up and started cleaning up. He started listening to some music

After around 20 minutes he finished cleaning and started texting George again.

Hey

Dream saw George’s avatar pop up in the chat, he didn’t respond but called him instead. Dream answered almost immediately. 

“Hey I’m back.” Dream said

“Hi, what were you doing?” George was curious.

“Oh just a bit of cleaning.” Dream replied.

“Oh okay. I’m really excited for tomorrow! I’ve never been to America before.” George admitted.

“Well I’ll show you around. Also how long you do you plan on staying?” Dream asked.

“Umm I think like two weeks, something like that.” George wasn’t exactly sure.

That was longer than dream expected, he thought it would only be a couple of days but he didn’t mind having George around for that long. Two weeks for George to be His and his only.dream about which room he was gonna stay in.

“Hey what room do you want? I’ve got 2 spare apart from my own.” 

“Umm I don’t mind.” George replied 

“Okay you can choose when you get here.” Dream hoped he chose to sleep in his room on the double bed with him. He didn’t know why but he always just wanted George to be close to him. Really close. He imagined George next to dream in the bed. He imagined hugging his small, lanky waist. He knew he was breaking the boundaries of a best friend but he didn’t care. All he wanted was George. And when he came the next day dream knew that they most likely wouldn’t just be friends by the time he left. Well he hoped they wouldn’t just be friends.

“Hey I’ve got to drop my cat off at the animal place thing. I will call you later.” George said after a while of silence. 

“Oh okay. byee!” Dream said 

“Byeee!” George replied before hanging up. 

Dream couldn’t get George out of his head. He walked into his bathroom and saw how red he was from blushing. He sighed and splashed water on his face. But he still thought about George next to him in the bed. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. He imagined if George would be cold and then they would get to snuggle together. Or even do more than that. 

What if we actually kiss? Is George even gay? What do I do if he’s not? What if he is gay but doesn’t like me? I mean he said I was hot but that was in a dream I wonder if he thinks about me as much as I think about him? 

Dream hopped into bed and tried to get some rest before tomorrow. He ended up falling asleep for a bit. While George got ready to head to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter I try my best but this is only my first fanfic so I’m not very experienced or anything so I’m not the best but my writing skills will get better so


	5. The meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where dream and George finally meet and they begin to question if they are both just friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm by the way this next chapter has a bit of sexual bits in it so..

George was on his way to the airport in a taxi,he was listening to music and tried texting dream but he didn’t answer as he was asleep.  
George turned off his phone and waited to be taken to the airport.

Meanwhile 

Dream was laying in his bed, when he woke up it was around 3pm and he was really tired so he just laid around for a bit. After a while he got bored so he started texting George. 

Hey! He texted 

Oh hi why didn’t you respond earlier? George asked 

Oh I fell asleep, sorry

It’s okay, I’m heading inside the airport can’t wait!

George sent dream a snap of him at the airport with a mask on and the caption was: can’t wait to finally see your face ;) 

Dream was confused as George never sent winky faces at all but rolled with it. 

A couple minutes later he sent another snap with the caption: boarding the plane see you in a couple hours.

Dream was really excited. He finally got to meet George and he was gonna see his face! 

Dream started getting ready to pick him up, he had a shower first. But he couldn’t get his mind off of George. He stood under the warm water from the shower head and remembered that george would be staying in his house, meaning he would use his shower, dream felt weird about knowing that George would be naked in his house while dream was only a couple of rooms away. He imagined george in the shower. FUCK I NEED TO STOP. He was going a bit far. But he still couldn’t get him out of his head no matter what.

Once dream got out of the shower, he brushed his teeth and got dressed, he wore a blue sweater and black cargo pants, then he dried his hair and tried to make the house look as nice as possible.

George was 2 hours into his flight by the time dream was done getting ready. George only had 4 hours left until he would meet dream. 

Dream kind of just laid around, listened to some music, he thought about taking George out to dinner. As friends of course! But he kind of wanted for them not just to be friends. He wondered what food he would like. 

Dream hopped into his car as there was only 45 minutes until george got off his flight. It took dream like 25 minutes to get to the airport. He texted George to see what terminal he would be at and where he got off was. He looked around and finally got to the area.

George sent him a snap of him getting off the plane. 

Dream was ecstatic, they were so close. They were practically only 2 minutes away. 

And then.. dream saw George come inside the airport from his plane.

Wow. Look at him. His pale skin. His soft brown eyes. His fluffy brown hair.This was the first time he’d seen him for real. He looked perfect. Dream knew from that point he had fallen for his best friend. 

George walked down the steps and looked around for dream but it was quite hard as he had no idea what he looked like. 

Dream saw George come closer and got butterflies in his stomach. He got really nervous. But he shook it off and ran over to him. 

“George!” Dream was standing right in front of him. 

“D-dream? Is that you?” He said with delight already knowing the answer.

Dream hugged him really tight and George hugged him back.

“I can’t believe this is it.” George said still hugging him. 

“Yeah.” Dream sounded relieved he could hear his voice up close and in person it was 10X better in real life than in a video call. 

Dream held George’s hand as they walked around the airport. Of course George was blushing the whole entire time but dream decided not to address it. 

When dream and George got out of the airport, dream led him to his car. 

“Dream?” George asked. 

“Could you call me Clay from now on? Just don’t want any fans recognising me.” Dream replied.

“Oh yeah sure.” George said  
“Clay?” 

“Yep.” Dream tried to get used to George saying Clay instead of dream.

“Why didn’t you ever show me your face?” George asked.

Clay remembered the dream he had about them kissing and he went a bit red. 

“I’m not sure, shy I guess.” Dream replied truthfully. 

“Ohh do I make you shy drea- I mean Clay.” George seemed awfully forward today.

Dream shrugged it off because he was probably feeling jet lagged or something. 

“Whatever..” he didn’t really want to tell the complete truth.

They were only a couple of minutes away from Clay’s house but he decided to get some food on the way home. 

“Hey what food do you want?” Dream let George pick whatever he wanted.

“Hmm maybe... Taco Bell?” George replied.

“Bit basic you sure you don’t want anything else?” 

“Yeah I’d like Taco Bell.” George sounded more sure this time. 

“Okay.” Dream pulled into the Taco Bell drive thru. 

Dream and George ordered their food and went back to Dreams house. 

When dream opened the door he let George in first.

“Woah- this place is big.” George lived in a small apartment so he wasn’t used to having that much space before. 

“What are you waiting for go look around.” Dream let George feel at home since he was staying there for a while. George put his bag on the floor and looked around for patches.

Dream got their food and put it on the kitchen table. 

“Come eat!” Dream had no idea where George was.

Moments later george came running downstairs and sat down at the table. 

They talked for a bit then dream went into the living room and put on a horror movie.

“Wanna watch this?” Dream asked.

George really wanted to say no because he hated horror movies. But he couldn’t say no to dream so he said yes and sat on the couch. Dream sat near him and then dream closed all the doors and close the blinds for a better atmosphere. George was terrified of scary movies and he was worried that he would get scared and dream would make fun of him.

After a while into the movie the first jump scare came and George got scared so he sat closer to dream. Soon enough they were hugging because George was scared. Dream didn’t mind at all but whenever a jump scare came or something scary happened george would cuddle into him and dream kind of enjoyed it. 

At this point george and dream were cuddling and George’s eyes met dreams. They both looked at each other. Dream wanted to look away to not be creepy or weird but his eyes were glued to George. Seeing him up so close. George’s soft, pink lips looked so nice under the light of the tv, his hair was fluffy, and his perfect face looked so cute when he got scared. He had an uncontrollable urge to kiss him but he restrained himself.

Meanwhile george was thinking about dreams face, he had never known dream was actually hot. He couldn’t stop staring. 

“Clay?” George asked breaking the silence.

“Yeah..?” 

“I- I think i love y-“ before he could finish dream pressed their lips together making them kiss.

George didn’t stop him which was surprising. If anything he kissed him back!   
The kiss was even better than dream had ever imagined. His soft lips finally meeting his. It was like paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter I might release another one today if not I will tomorrow


	6. Time alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and dream met up and wanted some alone time together but things get a bit out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hope you’re enjoying the story, if so please do tell me because it would really make my day. Also quick disclaimer this chapter has a lot of sexual activity in it so beware. Also sorry this is a short chapter it was a lot longer but by accident I deleted it so I wasn’t as motivated to rewrite everything.

Things were getting more... passionate to say the least, George’s hands started moving around dreams body. While dream was kissing him over and over again. Dream took off his sweater and threw it on the floor. George ran his hands down dreams chest then dream took off George’s shirt too. Dream started at his chest. George noticed. 

“You like what you see?” George was obviously flirting with him.

“Yeah.. I do.” Dream answered truthfully 

Dream grabbed his hand and took him to his room. He closed the door and pulled the curtains. He pushed George onto the bed and began kissing him once more. George’s hands ran down dreams chest to his waist. He took off dreams belt. Dream started kissing George’s neck which made him emit a soft noise. Dream grinned.

“Looks like I found your soft spot.” Dream said.

George nodded and dream took off George’s jeans. Then George took off dreams bottoms too.  
George’s hands were still on Dreams waist. And dream pushed their lips together once more. George’s hands explored dreams body. From his hair to between his thighs. George began running one hand down his chest and the other in his hair.   
Dream was pretty much on top of George at this point. Dream grinned. 

“What are you going to do?” George sounded worried as dream could do whatever he wanted to George.

Dream didn’t answer but he did take off George’s boxers. George was completely naked. And dream had him all for himself. George went red. Dream took off his own boxers as well and they started kissing again. But this time it wasn’t all kissing.  
Tonight was going to be one hell of a night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According AO3 statistics only a very small percentage of people who are reading this story actually tell me if they like it so if you do enjoy the story please tell me and it’s completely free also make sure to leave a kudos they are completely free and help me a lot.


	7. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the night after all the “action” and dream felt a bit uncomfortable but they soon got over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated it for a while school has been kicking my ass so yeah but I hope you enjoy the chapter..

Dream was awoken by the sound of the shower water running. He knew George was taking a shower so he didn’t interrupt. Dream got up and put on basketball shorts and a tank top. He usually didn’t wear those things but it was pretty warm that day. He went downstairs and started making breakfast while George was having a shower.

When dream went up to tell George breakfast was ready but then he heard George... singing. But it wasn’t a normal song, instead he was singing.. “under the tree.. ba bum ba bum.. under the tree.. ba bum ba da bum.. I am a dog, under a log, under the-  
“George! Breakfast is ready!” Dream called interrupting him.  
“Uhh- okay I will be down in a minute.” George replied

“Alright, be quick.” Dream called.

“I will.” George said.

George turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist. He started getting dressed as Dream ate his breakfast. George came downstairs wearing a plane black t-shirt and some grey shorts, wet hair and a towel around his neck so water didn’t drip on his back. He sat down at the table and started eating the bacon on his plate.

“Umm what were you singing in the shower?” Dream asked but he already knew the answer he was just playing with George.

“Oh umm- nothing..” George replied shyly.

“You sure? It sounded like the song I sung that one time when we were recording a video together, the one where I was your dog.” Dream was still messing with him.

“Maybe it was, hey why were you even listening to me sing? I was in the shower for god sake.” George was playing with him back.

“You’ve got a nice voice.” Dream admitted which made George blush a little.

“Whatever..” George played it off cool but he was still blushing.

“Aww can Georgie not take a little compliment from me without blushing? Oh that’s adorable..” dream said jokingly.

“I wouldn’t say I’m adorable..” George replied.

“You’re such a bottom.” Dream joked again.

“I am not!” George declared.

“Whatever you say Georgie.” Dream was still messing with him.

Dream knew George hated being called Georgie but he tried to keep calm because he knew dream would just do something else to make him blush or mess with his head.

Dream decided to do something fun instead of lay around in his house all day. So he got up and started getting ready to go out somewhere, George had no idea what he was doing.

“You going somewhere?” George asked.

“Yep, and you’re coming with me.” Dream answered and got a bag.

“Where?” George asked again.

“You’ll see.” Dream kept avoiding the answer. He brushed his teeth and got a bag. He put sunscreen, sunglasses, water bottles, towels, swimming shorts and some money in the bag while George watched him.

“Hey did you bring swimming shorts?” Dream asked after a while of silence.

“Yeah..” George said quietly.

“Okay get them on.” 

“Wait, like right now?” George was confused.

“Yes idiot, I’m gonna get mine on.” Dream left the room to get his swimming shorts allowing George to get dressed in privacy.

After around 20 minutes they were both ready.  
Dream grabbed his car keys and George’s hand leading him out to his car.

“Okay, can you tell me where we are going now?” George was still curious.

“The water park!” Dream sounded excited.

“Ohhh, I like your thinking.” George was also excited.

Dream started the car. He was going to see George shirtless in a pool for who knows how long. It could be a couple hours. Dream mainly thought about how much fun it would be. And he started driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also according to AO3 statistics a very small percentage of people are actually leaving kudos (aka likes) so if you do enjoy the story then please consider leaving a kudos they’re completely free and help me a lot thanks for reading


	8. Little note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I have something Important to say so please read

Hi it’s me, I’ve realised I’m not really enjoying writing this story and I’m discontinuing it as It was just my first fanfic and I didn’t really know what I was doing. I’ve started writing another dnf fanfic if you want to check it out it’s called coffee shop|| dreamnotfound 

I like it a lot more than this one. I didn’t really know where I was going and had no plans at all but the new story that I’m writing has more of a plot and more build up there is no smut or anything it’s mainly just fluff.

If you have anything to say than comment on this and I’ll answer your questions if you have any.

But overall this story had been discontinued and I hope you understand.

I will be writing more in the future as I really enjoy writing. 

Anyway thank you so much for reading this story and for reading all of this 

Goodbye~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed the first bit if you didn’t... I don’t really know what to say but tell me if you liked it or want more


End file.
